tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine
|last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Catherine |nicknames = Catherine Mountain Coach |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Culdee Fell Railway ** Culdee |basis = Snowdon Mountain Railway's No. 4 coach |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Mountain coach |wheels = 8 |builder(s) = Lancaster Carriage & Wagon Co. |year_built = 1900 |arrived_on_sodor = 1900 |railway = Culdee Fell Railway |owner(s) = * Lord Barrane * Mr. Percival }} Catherine is a mountain coach who works with Culdee on the Culdee Fell Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Over the years, Catherine and Culdee have built up a strong working relationship, so he immediately knows if anything is wrong. She is very safety-conscious and was upset by Lord Harry's risk-taking when she worked with him. She is coupled in front, like other Culdee Fell Railway rolling stock, so she is responsible for warning Culdee about any dangers lying ahead of them. Personality Catherine helps Culdee on the mountain railway, carrying passengers and supplies up the steep mountainside. Catherine actually rides coupled in front of Culdee so she can warn him of any dangers that lay ahead. Technical Details Basis Catherine is based on the Snowdon Mountain Railway's No. 4 coach. File:CuldeeFellCoachBasis.jpg|Catherine's basis Livery Catherine is painted orange with cream window surrounds and a grey roof. In the magazines, she has white-coloured window surrounds, instead of cream. Appearances Railway Series= , Danger Points and "Devil's Back" Companion volumes *'1972''' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet *'1976' - Famous Engines *'1979' - Annual *'1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection *'2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }}|-|Other Media= Books *'2008' - Thomas' Sticker Express Magazine Stories * 1997 - Culdee Documentaries *'2005' - Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! *'2015' - Secret Journey of Thomas the Tank Engine Trivia * Catherine is the only known coach on the Culdee Fell Railway to be named. * In the magazines, Catherine has buffers, eyelashes and lipstick, and her ticket box is missing. * Catherine's Wooden Railway toy incorrectly depicts her with The Truck's body. * The prototype for Catherine's Wooden Railway toy depicts her with a grey face, like most other characters. It also depicts her in a brown livery, like the Truck. Merchandise 2009 |highlights2=Sold in value pack with The Truck |photo2=WoodenRailwayCatherine.png |name3=Trading Cards |released3=2002 |discontinued3=2009 |highlights3= |photo3=CatherineTradingCard.png }} Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Catherine.png|Catherine as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:BadLookOutRS2.png|Catherine with Culdee File:DangerPointsRS2.png File:BadLookOutRS3.png File:Devil'sBackRS3.png|Catherine and Culdee behind Lord Harry and "the Truck" File:"Devil%27sBack"RS5.png Others File:Catherinepromoart.png|Promotional artwork File:CatherineERTLpromo.png|Catherine's ERTL promo art File:CuldeeandCatherineinaUSmagazine.PNG|Catherine, as illustrated in the magazines File:CatherineBasis.jpg|Catherine's basis File:Snowdon2.jpg Merchandise File:ERTLCatherine.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayCatherinePrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway First Prototype File:Catherine_Prototype.png|Wooden Railway second prototype File:LCCatherine.jpg|Wooden Railway Catherine with The Truck File:CatherineTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:CatherineTradingCard2.png References es:Catherine he:קתרין ja:キャサリン pl:Catherine ru:Екатерина Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Female characters Category:Narrow gauge